The Hero's Child (Avengers Next Gen)
by Palmviolet
Summary: Meet the Avengers. Then meet their kids. When each parent decides their kids should go to high school instead of lazing about at home, it's a complete coincidence that they choose the same school. Rubbish summary. Sorry. Rated T for violence, mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**So basically this is an Avengers fanfic, about their kids really. It's rated T for mild language and violence. It switches between lots of POVs, so that's why I have a heading saying whose POV it is each chapter. Sorry this chapter is so short!**

* * *

Ridley's POV

I stared miserably out of the window at the pouring rain. Typical London. At least the hotel's entertainment systems were good. I turned a random playlist on, and the first song was Skyfall by Adele. Great, I thought. Perfect for my mood.

I groaned and quickly switched it off, getting off my King sized bed and going to relieve myself.

When I returned I looked in my wardrobe. It contained a short black dress with red glitter, and a short green dress that shimmered whenever it moved-both expensive New York brands. But that didn't matter to the daughter of a billionaire. I chose the green dress and swung a diamond-and-emerald necklace around my neck.

I checked myself in the mirror, and sighed. I would be a real target for thieves. But I had my highly paid chauffeur to escort me in London tonight, and he was trustworthy.

A knock on the door brought me out of my musings.

"Coffee for a Miss Ridley Stark," A voice called from outside. I had forgotten that I'd ordered room service.

"No longer needed!" I yelled in my best American accent. I heard receding footsteps, and then another pair outside my door. I flung it open and faced my chauffeur.

"Happy fourteenth birthday," he proclaimed. I grinned at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a really short chapter, so sorry guys. I haven't had much time this evening.**

* * *

Svetlana's POV

"Svetlana Barton, what have I told you about spending every minute of every day in SHIELD's archery range?" I sighed, glancing up at my mom. She was in her usual attire: a shiny black jumpsuit, with black combat boots.

"But Dad says-"

"I don't care what your father says." Natasha Romanoff shook her head, making her red curls bounce excitedly. She had chosen to keep her surname; otherwise there would be two Agent Bartons in SHIELD. I was called Agent Sveta. It wasn't formal, but it did the job. "I have decided that you are going to go to high school.

"WHAT?!" I screamed, jumping up and dropping my bow on the metal floor.

Natasha looked disconcerted for a second. "It'll be good for you." She announced, seemingly trying to convince herself as much as me. I had to cling on to that tiny ray of hope.

"Please don't make me. How will maths help me become a spy?" I put on a mock tough voice. "I'll assassinate this guy with algebra!"

My mom shook her head, all uncertainty gone from her gaze. "You are going, and that's final." I grimaced. Great. I hoped there would be an archery range.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is still really short, sorry, but I prefer having lots of short chapters than a few long ones. I dunno why. Something to do with all that text in front of you and you're just like meh, I can't be bothered to read it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack's POV

I ran my fingers through my spiky black hair, grinning. Being the son of Thor, well that was amazing. But some of it was…well, a bit strange. For instance, Thor didn't have a last name, so I had to take my mother's name, so I was Jack Foster. And Jack Froster was what the weaker kids on the block called me, as a taunt. They called us all nicknames. My best mate, Finley Lewis, was Filly, and another of my gang was Luke Seamon. They called him Lucy. That was the worst one. But we didn't care. I was 'leader', if you like, of a big group of boys, age ranging from 16 to 14. I was nearly 16.

The one good thing that came of having my mom's surname was that no-one recognized me as Thor's son. Sure, Thor sometimes came to visit from Asgard, but he never was seen. I guess other people may have liked being popular cos of their parents, but not me. I preferred knowing that all these kids looked up to me cos they liked me, not cos of who I was.

"Jack!" I heard my mom's voice calling me, and I turned round to look at Jane. "I've just looked at a website."

I rolled my eyes. "Great! Why do I need to know?"

Jane looked at me sharply. "That's enough of that sarcastic attitude, thank you very much! And as for the website, it's a high school website. You're going to high school."

I stared at her, not taking it in. I was so used my easy days, going round town with the other kids my age. They didn't go to school. So why should I? "Why should I?" I demanded out loud.

She looked taken aback. "That's it! One more word of attitude and you're grounded until high school starts!"

"Sheesh. No need to shout." I muttered, sauntering inside. I took a quick look at Jane's laptop- it was still open. 'New York High' was the title at the top. I scrolled down, noting with disgust that there was a uniform, but I was happy to find that the high school was co-ed. I might pick up a girlfriend or two while there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. thanks for following the story and all that. I would have uploaded yesterday, but I didn't have time. This chapter's pretty short, but it's all I have time for. See y'all later!**

* * *

Farid's POV

"Hey Danila, did you see that bodybuilder here last week? That was my dad." I boasted to Danila, a short, pretty girl with cute freckles and adorable ginger hair.

She looked confused. "You mean Steve Rogers? Seriously?" Her look of confusion turned to one of admiration. "Wow. And you're not just lying to me to make me like you, right?" She teased. I grinned at her, shaking my head in mock defeat.

"You found me out again, Danila." We were sitting on the steps of the gym, eating chips we'd picked up from the local fast food store. This had been a blind date, and we'd been kicked out of the restaurant cos the waiter thought we were too young to have enough money to pay for the meal. I wanted to punch that snobby guy in the face. Captain America wasn't ultra rich like Stark, but he did have some money. And he had a lot of muscle. Good for punching snobby waiters. Oh yes. I would sorely like to kick that guy, right where it hurts.

My thoughts returned to Danila as she got up and stretched.

"That was a great date, and it didn't matter about the restaurant." She said to me. "It was more my fault; I look way younger than you."

I shrugged. It was true. I was 15, but looked around 17, whereas Danila was 14 and looked about 12. No wonder people were giving us weird looks. "I guess," I said out loud. "Tomorrow?"

Danila sighed, shaking her head. "Naw, I gotta go to high school tomorrow. First day of term and all that."

I froze. "What high school you going to? "I asked casually.

"New York High. Why you asking?" She looked up at me suspiciously.

My face broke into a grin. "I'm going there too. My Dad doesn't care but some social worker made him sign me up." High school wouldn't be too bad if I had a cute girl with me to share it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took me so long to upload, i had a writer's block, and i was really busy. But now i'm going to upload again! Yay! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ridley's POV

"Hey, Ridley, where's the school again?"

I sighed and turned around in my seat to look at the driver. He's an idiot, an idiot who was replacing my driver for the day. The first day of school. A school that was run by English people, run like an English high school. Why had Pepper chosen that particular school? Why not a normal American high school?

"God dammit Harley, follow your sat-nav." I snapped irritably, glaring out of the tinted windows. Harley shrugged and turned deliberately slowly to the sat-nav.

* * *

Ten minutes later we were at the school. I rushed inside, cursing my bad luck. The one day my driver was ill was the first day of school. Typical.

I ran to the form room, wondering how I knew which it was. Intuition, maybe? Luck? I arrived five minutes late, and the form teacher was talking to the class. She glared at me from behind her desk. She was a small, rather comical figure, with mousy brown hair and dull grey eyes.

"Ridley Stark, you're late." She snapped angrily.

I blinked at her. I could tell she was to be my nemesis. "Sorry, Miss Smith." I grinned around the room. It was a motley assortment of kids. I recognised a few- to my surprise.

I slid in next to a girl with curly ginger hair. I knew her face, but I couldn't exactly remember her name.

"Hey Ridley." She whispered in my ear.

I smiled at her.

"And you are...?" I raised my eyebrows apologetically.

She shook her head in exasperation. "And I suppose memory loss comes with being a billionaire. I'm Svetlana, Svetlana Barton. We met last year?"

I nodded. I remembered her now. The daughter of Agent Barton and Agent Romanov. We'd met at a party my Dad had organised to 'bring the old team back together.' Correction- my Mom had organised it, Dad had signed the invites.

Miss Smith was handing out sheets of paper. 'Recognition Sheet' It said at the top.

"For those of you who are new, this is something other people will look at for information about you." She said, speaking in the sugary sweet voice used to address four-year-olds.

I glanced down at it. The first box had the heading: 'Interesting facts about you:'. I grinned, and started to write the word 'billionaire.' This would be interesting.


End file.
